sword_art_online_memory_defragfandomcom-20200213-history
Character List
Leafa About There are 5 Tiers of character in Sword Art Online: Memory Defrag ranging from ★1 to ★5 stars. Only ★3 stars and above will have a Sword Skill 3 (SS3). ★4 stars and ★5 stars will have unique SS3’s, and most often when utilized will active a special effect(s) for a limited duration of time.'★'5 Stars were introduced during the "1st Year Anniversary Event" with a new special skill called "Combination Skill" which allow players to chain SS3 with another character in a rapid succession. Characters' Maximun level depends on their rarity: * ★1 Character: 50 * ★2 Characters: 60 * ★3 Characters: 70 * ★4 Characters: 80 * ★5 Characters: 80 Limit Breaking is the only way to raise a character’s level cap. This requires hacking crystals, and the amount of hacking crystals required is dependent upon the character’s rarity. Some characters require three different types of hacking crystals that can be dropped in a related quest. ☆ Chars. * Kirito ☆☆ Chars. * Beta Tester Kirito * Klein * Diavel * Corvatz * Thinker * Sigurd * Sinon * Strea * Sachi * Asuna * Yolko * Yulier * Rosalia * Lisbeth * Silica * Kibaou * Agil * Philia * Argo * Sasha * Kagemune ☆☆☆ Chars. *-solo- kirito * Spriggan Kirito * Kitty Silica * Mascot Silica * Master Klein * Samurai Klein * Broker Argo * Sith Info Broker Argo * Demon Asuna * Tank Agil * Young Pooka Seven * Mage Leafa * & Shield Sachi * Warrior Yuuki * Archer Sinon * of Guns Sinon * Blacksmith Lisbeth * Smith Lisbeth * Fairy Strea * Seeker Philia * Master Rain * Commander Heathcliff * Siune * Alicia Rue * Eugene * Lux * Sakuya * Kuradeel * Red-Eyed XaXa * Sumeragi ☆☆☆☆ Chars. Scout Characters * Ordinal Scale the Accelerating Reality ** [Gunner- Sinon|[Progressive Gunner Sinon]] ** [Smith- Lizbeth|[Efficient Smith Lisbeth]] **[of Confront- Asuna|[Heart of Confront Asuna]] **[Return- Kirito|[Hero's Return Kirito]] **[Tamer- Silica|[Augmented Tamer Silica]] * Hooray★LOVE Cheers ** Cheer Yui ** Youth Strea ** Girl Sinon ** [Cheers- Silica|[Shouting Cheers Silica]] ** of Love Asuna * Spring Breeze Hina-Matsuri Festival ** Spring Dance Argo ** Rather Than Praise Premiere ** Peach Baby Silica * Alicization: The Knights Encounter ** [(Born Genius)|[Born Genius Eugeo]] ** Knight Alice * Deadly Beautiful Kunoichi ** Slash Asuna ** Runner Leafa ** [Flight- Yuuki|[Umbral Flight Yuuki]] ** Caster Silica ** Lancer Lisbeth * Blooming School Life ** Romance Strea ** in Sakura Season Yui ** of Youth Philia * Princess from the Virtual World ** [Dance- Asuna|[Lightning Dance Asuna]] ** Feelings Leafa ** Riding Hood Yuuki ** Kiss Sinon ** Little Lover Silica ** Tears Yui * Maid in Balmy Breeze ** Maid Asuna ** Maid Sinon ** Tweeny Yuuki ** [Maid- Leafa|[Mellow Maid Leafa]] ** Maid Rain ** Maid Seven * Beautiful Girls Playing in the Water ** Girl Suguha ** on Waterfront Lisbeth ** Heart Soul Philia * Poetry of Constellation Fire ** Libra Asuna ** Leo Sinon ** Gemini Yuuki ** Aries Leafa * Eternal LOVE ** at that Time Asuna ** Olive at June Alice ** Kiss Leafa ** heel Bride Sinon ** Toss Silica * Recalling Moments ** Fencer Suguha ** Sword Kirito ** Flash Asuna * Cosplay Workers Paradise ** of Injection Asuna ** Police Sinon ** Please Silica ** Female Teacher Strea ** Aboard Yui ** Waitress Yuna * Raindrops Concerto ** Girl Rain ** Season Enjoyment Leafa ** Gamer Sakuya * Tropical Dream ** Beach Boy Kirito ** Lover Asuna ** Summer Girl Yuuki ** Surfer Eugeo ** Princess Alice * Promised Night of the Stars ** Dancer Yuuki ** of Reunion Philia ** Prayer Silica * Yukata NIGHT ** Weeping Willow Asuna ** Morning Glory Sinon ** Lespedeza Suguha ** Melody Seven ** Shower Rain * Summer GALS ** Beauty Asuna ** Babe Suguha ** Summer Chick Sinon ** Sunshine Lisbeth ** Girl Silica * Summer Night Festa ** Street Vendor Lisbeth ** Night Shout Leafa ** Dance Premiere * In the Stormy Sea Jolly Roger ** Captain Kirito ** Quartermaster Asuna ** Sniper on the Lookout Sinon ** First Mate Leafa ** Navigator Yuuki * Medal Scout ** Fast Heroine Leafa ** Swordsman Klein ** Axe Agil ** [Dualblades Kirito|[Concealed Dualblades Kirito]] ** [Vice Commander Asuna|[Prestige Vice Commander Asuna]] ** Furinkazan Klein ** Mage Leafa ** Zekken Yuuki ** MHCP-002 Strea ** Multi-Wielder Rain ** Swordman Kirito ** Flash Asuna ** Tamer Silica ** Hunter Philia ** Axeman Agil ** Master Lisbeth ** of Death Sinon ** Scientist Seven ** [Connect- Kirito|[Skill Connect Kirito]] ** Dragon Tamer Silica ** Blacksmith Lisbeth ** Sniper Sinon ** Healer Asuna Event Characters * [Dance Kirito|[Fairy Dance Kirito]] * [Idol- Yuna|[AR Idol Yuna]] * of Chef Rechka * Queen Asuna * Nightwear Asuna * [Priestess- Silica|[Foxy Priestess Silica]] * and-seek Girl Sphica * Creator Yuuki * Composer Kirito * And Stripes Asuna * In Dirndl Leafa * In Chinese Dress Silica *Dress in Breeze Sinon ☆☆☆☆☆ Chars. Scout Character * Proof of Trust x Bonds of Fate ** Will - Transcending the System Kirito ** Will - Changing the Fate Asuna ** Blade - Facing the Feelings Leafa ** Archer - Overcoming the Past Sinon * The World Spins with Swords ** Rose Integrity Knight Eugeo ** Olive Integrity Knight Alice * Memory of Friendship & Passing of Time ** Granter Yuuki ** Water Fairy Asuna ** Guardian Silica ** Keeper Lisbeth * Chilvaric Men's Uproarious Banquet ** Mind Klein ** Together Agil * Moonlight Haloween Parade ** Lifeblood Kirito ** at the Moon Eugeo ** Temptation Asuna ** Knight Alice * Happy Haloween Night ** in Love Yuuki ** Monster Leafa ** Witch Sinon ** Kitty Silica * Baton Of Friendship! Sports Festival ** the Finish Line Asuna ** for the Top Yui ** of Youth Leafa ** Give up Lisbeth * Steamy Beauty Bath Time ** Glossy Goddess Asuna ** Back Beauty Sinon ** in Secluded Hot Springs Leafa ** Leaf Bath Beauty Silica * My Heart's Snowfall ** in Snow Kirito ** Blessing Sachi * Fateful Showdown ** of the Blood Kirito ** Defense Heathcliff ** at that Time Kirito * First Play in the New Year’s Breeze ** of Big Wishes Leafa ** comes in at the merry gate Kirito ** Blue Sky Silica ** Year’s Breeze Yuuki * First Priestess Experience ** Shrine Maiden Asuna ** Dance Yui ** Unexpected Sinon ** Priestess Costume Suguha * Leaning On You ** To Your Beliefs Kirito ** A Path For Your Future Sinon * Fatal Bullet -Unstoppable Force- ** Shooter Asuna ** Gunner Leafa ** Heart in a World of Steel Lisbeth ** Tamer in the Wild Silica * Sweet Chocolatier ** Chocolatier Asuna ** Chocolatier Yuuki ** Hearted Chocolatier Lisbeth ** Chocolatier Silica * Sweet Sweet Honey ** Love Asuna ** Wish Leafa ** Cupid Sinon ** Love Silica * Dream Circus ** Without Wings Leafa ** Trying Yui ** By Animals Sinon * Reawakened Memories ** Faith Kirito ** Faith Asuna ** Number 2nd Eiji ** Idol Singer Yuna * Spring Breeze Hina-Matsuri Festival (Revival) ** Spring Dance Argo ** Rather Than Praise Premiere ** Peach Baby Silica * Furry Morphin' Time ** Beauty Asuna ** Tanuki Girl Alice ** Puppy Leafa ** Bunny Sinon * The Vernal Memory of Uniform ** Days Asuna ** Coveted Life Yuuki * Skill Vote Scout ** Blessing Strea ** Hunter's Blessing Philia * Cutie Pop Rocker ** Voice Asuna ** [Play- Yuuki|[Funky Play Yuuki]] ** Sound Lisbeth ** Tone Silica * Cutie Pop Rocker Part 2 ** [Cool Drum Beats]Rain ** Vocals Seven ** Strumming Leafa ** Play Sinon * Skill Vote Scout Part 2 ** Blessing Premiere ** Swords Blessing Rain ** Woman's Blessing Seven * Master Swordmen in the Battlefield ** Master Swordman Kirito ** Slash Asuna ** Bow Sinon ** Slash Leafa * Hand in Hand Children's Day ** not a kid Asuna ** like a big sis Yuuki * A Rest Day for Gunners ** Beauty LLENN ** Look Pitohui ** Baby Fukaziroh * Passionate Bloom ** Emotion Asuna ** Love Suguha ** Petals Rain ** Smile Lisbeth * So Psyched Costume Changed ** with Wind Asuna ** Bullet Leafa ** Killer Sinon ** Zekken Yuuki * Girls in Love Summer Vacation ** Resort Asuna ** Splash Yuuki ** Fruit Silica ** Parasol Lisbeth * Fellow Soldiers in the Wilderness ** on the Field Kirito ** on My Fellow Soldier Sinon ** in the Wilderness Yuuki ** on the Frontline Strea * Fierce Fight in the Inferno of the Gods ** Brave War God Leafa ** Death Queen Sinon ** of the Gods Yuuki Event Characters * Detective Eugeo * Days Kirito * Witch Leafa * Wolf in the Wild Kirito * Rose Red Asuna * Love Asuna * Memories Sachi * of Spring Lisbeth * Strength Kureha * Idol Singer Yuna * [Screw- Waals|[Cool Screw Waals]] * Rider Sinon * [and Line Fishing- Sima|[Pole and Line Fishing Sima]] * Priestess Silica Medal Scout Characters * dB Yuna * Happy Halloween Lisbeth * Spring Water Strea * is Coming Seven * Santa Rain * Together Yuuki * Rock Premiere * Gunner Fukaziroh * Lone Flower Alice * My Eye Suguha